Red Star
by Jaynaru
Summary: The xmen all have children. Now they have to fight apocolapses son in the final battle for mutant peace. This will contain evil, hatred, violence, angst, horror and LOVE. Logans daughter has to fight apocolapse can she live up to her destiny and bring pea
1. The Next Generation

**The X Children**

Wolf: Faith Monroe Howlett – Ororo/Logan

Cajun: Jeffrey LeBeau – Rogue/Remy

NightCrawler II: Kieran Wagner – Kurt/Amanda

Metallica: Margaret Rasputin – Piotre/ Ivana Tolono

PsyAngel: Lea Worthington – Archangel/Elizabeth

Animal: Malachi Creed – Sabretooth/Nyssa Knowles

Pyro II (T): Tiffany Allerdyce – Wanda/St John Allerdyce

**The Brotherhood Next Generation**

White Witch: Hope Howlett – storm/Logan

Angel: Mathew Worthington – warren/psylocke

Elektra: Rachel Summers – Cyclops/jean

Q: Caleb Maximoff – quicksilver/X-23

X: Laura Maximoff - quicksilver/X-23

Maximus Allerdyce – Wanda/john

Wart: timothy Tolensky – toad/Susanne

Franklin Dukes – blob/Katherine

Tamara Ryrie – Tabitha/?

**Acolytes Next Generation**

Apocalypse II: Cameron Roberts – apocalypse / shashiri Monotarilia

Shadow: Michaela Creed – Sabretooth/Nyssa Knowles

Magneta: Nikki Lensherr – magneto/mystique

Myst: Ashley Lensherr – mystique/magneto

Cyclops II: Naomi Summers – Cyclops/Jean

Ghost: Karen Alvers – lance/kitty

Medusa: Molly LeBeau – Remy/rogue

Dark NightCrawler: Kenny Wagner – Kurt/Amanda

Frost: Emily Drake – Emma frost/bobby drake

Maven Monsintei – Wanda / Ezekiel

Simon Howlett – Logan/shadow Foxx

**Prologue**

**To understand this story you have to know the following**

**Logan and storm married and had two children john and Vanessa who are now old enough to have jobs and houses of their own but when they were children Logan was attacked by the shadow king who managed to fuse with Logan's animal side and eventually met up with apocalypse. **

**Apocalypse told the shadow king of a plan he had to rule the world using their children.**

**He also told him about the prophet he had met who told him about a vision that their children born after the fusion with the shadow king who would be able to rule the world and its entire people.**

**Knowing this prophecy apocalypse days before his fight with the xmen he went back in time and attacked a young Egyptian woman. The woman gave birth to his son nine months later by that time apocalypse had been destroyed.**

**Once apocalypse II had been born Logan/shadow king went to his wife storm and attacked her, ororo knowing that he was the shadow king and knowing that he could not control himself still stayed with him through everything.**

**Nine months later Faith Monroe Howlett was born and Logan told his wife about the prophecy.**

**Ororo fearing for her daughter and her husband went to speak with the legends. Informing the legends of apocalypses plan she then went on to talk about her daughter and how her daughter would be sent to hell for being a shadow demon when she died. She asked if her daughter could be sent to heaven if she spent her life doing good things. Alas no they told her no demon can get into heaven no matter what. **

**Turning from the place she made a vow to raise her daughter to be good and to fight whatever threat she had to, to keep this prophecy from coming true.**

**Apocalypse the seconds women came to be through attacks much like the one involving his mother. **

**Cameron attacked Michaela creed and Naomi summers and all the rest and took control of their minds through his red star. Now they serve him and cause destruction. **

The Legends Are: Mystique, Destiny, Agatha Harkness, Jason Wynegarde, Magneto and Charles Xavier.


	2. Enter The Children

Ororo and Logan walked along the corridors of the x mansion.

Ororo was holding a young girl no more than five years old with pure white hair and sparkling blue eyes any one would have recognised the child as belonging to storm, while Logan was walking with a small girl holding his hand she was also only five years old and had long shaggy dark blue hair and steely silver eyes.

They had been walking down the corridor for the past five minutes trying to get the girl with blue hair to stop trying to bite Logan.

By that I mean Logan was threatening to cut out her tongue if she bit him again and Ororo was trying to calm him down.

The young girl in Ororo's arms seemed quite content with curling up in her mothers arms and sleeping but couldn't get to sleep for the racket her father and sister were making.

"Oh for goodness sake Logan just let her go or she'll bite you again" came her mothers voice over the large sound of Logan yelping and faith's wailing.

"No Ro she has to learn to do as she's told" Logan replied gruffly before turning to faith and grabbing both her arms to stop her from swatting at him.

"I give up" Ororo sighed before continuing her walk down the corridor. She found the end room and pushed the door open.

Well in that room was a sight so horrific it could leave a anyone scarred for life.

Ororo walked in placing hope down on the floor to crawl about as she walked up to the frightening sight.

She bent down to get a proper look at the bundle.

"Good morning victor would you eh like some help" Ororo asked kindly trying not to laugh.

"Naw Im good" victor growled before turning back to the floor.

Ororo was about to continue when she heard the door open and Logan walked in carrying a very agitated faith followed closely by Nyssa, Scott and jean.

"Aww victor I told you not to let them do that" Nyssa said holding in a giggle while walking over to untangle her husband.

"What happened? Where is hope? And why is victor tied up with skipping ropes?" Logan asked trying to figure out this confusing situation.

(Basically sabretooth and his children had decided to play cowboys and Indians, the children had captured there father and tied him up then decided to chase the other children to catch them too but got to the kitchen decided they were hungry and left him there.)

Nyssa had just finished untangling victor when the door opened again to reveal Warren and Elizabeth Worthington and there children six year old Mathew spitting image of his father except knee high and two year old Lea spitting image of her mother and just a little smaller than her brother.

Behind them stood gambit and a very pregnant looking rogue.

"Aw gawd my back is killin me" rogue crowed.

" I know what you mean when I had Mathew I had back pains every day" Elizabeth replied hugging her pregnant friend.

"Hey Remy where's Jeffrey" Asked Ororo hugging Remy in greeting.

"Oh he's around he's just a little bit shy today" gambit said hinting down at his feet.

Ororo followed his eyes down to the floor and found two new sets of demon eyes peeking out from in between Remy's legs.

Ororo bent down once more.

"hello Jeffrey" she said sweetly.


	3. Cowboys And Indians

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek" Jeffrey squealed running around his fathers legs to run up to his godmother.

Ororo bent down and picked him up twirling him around in the air.

"Where's Victoria, john and Vanessa" asked victor getting up off the floor pushing the ropes from his body.

"Well Vanessa and john are at nursery and ororo's sister is going to pick them up and take them to her house for the night and…" Logan replied.

"And Victoria is staying with jeans sister tonight" Scott added.

"So it's basically just the little ones jubilee and kitty will have to watch tonight" said warren joining the conversation the men were having.

"Well I better go find the children then so we can start our night" called Nyssa heading out the door toward the kitchen.

"Yes and ill go get kitty and jubilee ill be back in a minute" said Logan handing his wife there daughter's hand. (Faith).

After Logan and Nyssa set out the women decided to discuss there venue plans as the men stood laughing and chatting over the football results.

Two minutes later Nyssa walked in with Malachi and Michaela both smacking each other with rolled up news papers.

Victor walked up to them with his arms crossed over his chest.

The children both turned to there father.

Malachi chose to look down at his shoes.

Whereas Michaela chose to smile innocently at him.

Neither look seemed to work as he growled angrily at his children.

"What were you thinking going into the kitchen without permission, huh?" he asked harshly.

Neither child responded. Malachi chose to start crying and Michaela decided to continue smiling.

"If you ever do that again you can forget coming here you'll be sent to stay with you Aunt Jennifer does that sound nice" he stated out through gritted teeth.

"Nooooooo not Aunt Jennifer daddy she's meanie" Malachi wailed.

"Well then you better behave yourselves from now on do you understand"

"Yes sir" they mumbled together.

"Right go sit down over there with the rest of the children to wait for jubilee and kitty" victor said pointing over to a plastic set of chairs and a table all the children were sitting at colouring in.

Both of the creed children sauntered over grabbing a couple of pieces of paper and they both began to draw.

Victor watched them for a minute before walking over to the rest of the adults.

Kitty and jubilee ran in the door.

"WERE HERE" the both yelled out happily.

"Well that's great girls ten minutes late but at least you're here" jean said pulling the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and handing it to kitty.

"Now that's for Rachel it has her bottle in it in case she gets hungry and some diapers and her pyjamas"

"Okay dokey" jubilee called taking the bag from kitty and putting it on the table.

Elizabeth walked toward jubilee.

"lea has an ear infection and needs to be given medicine just before bed it should tell you on the bottle just how much she needs but if you get confused call me on my cell it will be on the whole time" she stated taking out her phone to prove her point.

Rogue then walked forward.

"Remember also that Jeffrey is allergic to salt don't give him any food with salt in it okay"

"We remember rogue, you tell us every time to remember and we always do" kitty replied rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Any one else" jubilee asked exasperatedly.

"No?" kitty asked.

"Oh thank god" jubilee sighed.

"Well bye, have a nice time, have fun, bye bye" jubilee called shoving the adults out the door.

"Watching five year olds this is going to be a piece of cake" kitty said laughing.

Both girls turned around to face the children the smiles falling off there faces.

The children had circled them.

"What are you kids doing" jubilee asked timidly.

Michaela stepped forward.

"We never really got to finish our game of cowboys and Indians".

The children all laughed wickedly.

Jubilee and kitty screamed.

EVERYTHING WENT DARK.

(ONLY FOR JUBILEE AND KITTY OF COURSE)


	4. Finger Paints and Leanardo Dicaprio

_Thoughts in italics_.

Kitty opened her eyes to darkness. Frantically she called out for jubilee.

"Jubes, Jubes where are you jubilee!" she yelled.

She could only guess that they had locked her in a closet somewhere and by the lack of circulation to her wrist that they had also tied her up.

"Jubilee can you hear me" she called out again but still no answer.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"I can't believe I've been tied up in a closet by eight, five year olds" she grunted angrily.

_What do I do now?_

She thought to herself before deciding to try and wiggle out of the ropes she could only hope that jubilee was okay and that the children had not made a lot of mess.

Meanwhile outside the children had not only made a mess they were now playing dodge ball with there powers.

Jeffrey was hiding under a table to avoid a ball Naomi was using her telekinesis to levitate and hit people with. People called faith.

Faith however with her animalistic gifts courtesy of her father (Wolverine) was too fast for Naomi and was easily dodging the ball and making her way up to Naomi with finger paints.

Hope and Mathew however were playing tag but Mathew had chosen to cheat and use his wings to hide on the ceiling where he hoped she wouldn't find him.

To bad he missed her flying up behind him.

As all this was going on the creed children had tied the grown ups in separate closets then both went back to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Lea however was still sitting in her baby chair watching her fellow children with an amazed look on her face and started giggling when she noticed faith had tipped the finger paints all over Naomi who was now blue and red.

Back over at the closet. Kitty had finally managed to squirm out of the ropes and was now dialling her phone.

**Five blocks away.**

The x-women were sitting around ororo's living room table shot glasses in their hands watching Titanic and laughing about how there lives were finally getting better.

"Can you believe in two months this little blighter will finally be out, uhh I can't wait to be thin again." Rogue groaned for the umpteenth time rubbing her large stomach.

"Stop complaining honey you should be so happy Jeffrey will have a sister" Betsy said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yes it will be wonderful a beautiful baby girl" Ororo said gently closing her eyes to picture the baby.

_Yes it means more sleepless night and another crying baby just wonderful._ Rogue thought to herself. Frowning as she did so.

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts

_You don't seem as happy about this baby as you should be rogue what's the matter. _Betsy asked telepathically.

_Ive just got a bad feeling that's all, im worried aren't I allowed to be._ She responded.

_Everything will be fine rogue I promise you'll see now smile Ororo is getting worried. _Betsy replied again.

Rogue looked over at her friend and god mother to Jeffrey and indeed she was looking at rogue with a worried expression on her face.

"So Ororo is Simon happy living with you and Logan" rogue asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I think so its just he misses his mother that's all and doesn't like how strict Logan is but I think hell settle soon". She said half reassuringly.

"Come on ladies lets get our minds off the kids and back on Leonardo Di'Caprio. Jean stated pointing to the screen.

Ororo and rogue turned to the screen as Betsy's phone went off.

Betsy picked her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Yes this is Elizabeth Braddock, who is this" she asked half listening half watching TV.

Mumbling from phone.

"Oh Kitty what's wrong"


	5. Trouble For The Children

Hearing Elizabeth mention kitty all the x women turned to Elizabeth all looking really worried.

"Okay kitty calm down well be right there and don't worry they will be severely punished I promised, just don't do anything to provoke them and try and find jubilee were on our way."

Elizabeth said across the phone trying to reassure the frightened teenager.

"What was that all about" ororo asked quietly.

"That was kitty apparently our children are on a rampage and tied both kitty and jubilee up in the closet" Elizabeth replied not sounding too surprised.

"Aw gawd they do this every time" rogue moaned throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Come on then before they break something expensive" jean said standing up from the couch and heading for the door.

"Ill call our husbands and tell them to meet us there" called Nyssa from the hallway.

"Oh god being a parent to mutant kids is never easy" Lizzie moaned again grabbing her car keys.

The x-women climbed into Elizabeth's Porsche and drove off to the mansion it took about ten minutes but they finally arrived rushing down to the nursery.

**Back at the Nursery**

Kitty had tried to sneak out of the closet to help Jubilee but was ambushed by faith on her way out and was now strapped to a chair gagged and covered in paint. The ropes were glowing thanks to faiths power and as hard as kitty tried she couldn't phase through it.

_Damn faith and her heightened senses and shadow powers._ Kitty thought to herself.

Suddenly jubilee came tumbling out of the closet free from her restraints holding a water gun and aiming it at Naomi smiling crazily.

"Ha-ha what you gonna do little girl, whatcha gonna do" she called out laughing sadistically but before she could fire the gun was pulled out of her hands.

"What the hell" she said looking confused.

Telekinetically the gun spun round so that now it was facing jubilee.

Jubilee looked over at the gun then back at Naomi who was now holding a large grin.

"Come on nao you wouldn't shoot me would you, you know I was only kidding" jubilee said smiling weakly.

Naomi looked down at her shoes for a moment as if she was pondering her decision but all too soon she looked up as jubilee was soaked through with water.

The blast hit her so hard she fell backwards onto a chair Jeffrey had positioned behind her so that when she fell she ended up on the chair.

Faith and hope suddenly appeared at either side of her holding more ropes and some tape.

Soon kitty and jubilee once again were tied up.

The children then went back to there fun chasing each other and throwing things about the room.

Naomi was sitting on a chair painting her nails as faith crept up behind her she was just about to hit her when Naomi turned around hitting faith with a telekinetic pulse sending her backwards.

"Hey what was that for I was only playing" faith asked angrily standing up from her position on the floor.

"Yeah that was nasty you could have really hurt her doing that" hope said defending her sister.

"Since when were you on her side and not mine" Naomi asked hope accusingly.

"Since you started using your powers to hurt people" hope answered back.

"I didn't hurt her she fine" Naomi called pointing to faith.

"I am but you wont be faith yelled launching herself at Naomi both girls started fighting as hope yelled at faith to stop.

Soon all the children had started fighting and when using there powers to hurl things at each other.

Unexpectedly the door burst open and the x-women came running in with a mixture of gasps and angry grunts at the sight before them.

Suddenly all the children turned around to face there mothers.

"Jeffrey Lebeau get down now" yelled rogue.

"Faith and hope howlett drop those paints" called ororo.

"Naomi summers you better not be using your powers" jean asked her daughter accusingly.

"Mom" cried hope.

"Ma" said Jeffrey.

"Mother" called Naomi.


	6. Nightmares About Red Star

"What do you all think your doing" Logan shouted stepping in the door with the rest of the men.

Faith and hope got down off the table and both sauntered over to there enraged father.

"Thank god your here" jubilee cried from her position on the chair, jean had just pulled the tape from her mouth.

"Oh god there animals we are never watching them again ever" kitty yelled finally untied from her chair by Betsy.

"What were you thinking" victor roared strolling up to his two children who had come back from the kitchen ten minutes earlier.

"We were just having fun daddy," Malachi cried quietly.

"You are in so much trouble, apologise to jubilee and kitty now and get out to the car" Nyssa ordered pointing to the door.

Both of the creed children walked up to jubilee and kitty slowly each smiling up at their babysitters trying to look cute enough to forgive.

Neither smile seemed to work as kitty frowned down at them and jubilee just plain ignored them.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

The creed children silently left the room.

Faith slowly raised her head up to her father smiling sweetly.

Logan growled down at her angrily.

Sadly she looked away.

"Well?" he asked his daughter.

Faith sauntered over to jubilee and kitty.

"Sorry" she whispered before running out the room followed quickly by hope whispering her sorry while running past.

One by one the rest of the children apologised to the girls before heading out.

"Were really sorry girls it will never happen again we promise" warren told them before the parents left for home.

Kitty and jubilee left half an hour later once they had tidied up.

Howlett Residence 

Later on that night hope and faith were climbing into bed ready for their parents to come up and read them a story.

Silently Logan appeared in the doorway an angry scowl on his face steadily he walked up to faiths bed sitting down on the edge.

Turning slowly to his daughter he took a deep breath trying to reign in his anger at his children's behaviour.

Just as he was about to speak Ororo appeared stepping inside the room she sat down on hopes bed.

"What you both did today was very wrong you know that right," Ororo asked stroking hopes hair away from her face.

Hope nodded tears shimmering in her big blue eyes.

Logan turned to faith noticing she too was about to cry he wrapped his arms around her holding her as she began to shake slowly tears running down her cheeks, lifting his head off of her crown he looked over to hope motioning for her to come over.

Quickly she climbed out her bed running over to her father hugging him tightly, he returned the hug as her own tears fell.

After a few minutes hope released her father and went back over to her mother.

Who pulled her in for another hug.

Moments later both twins had stopped crying and there two parents had helped them climb into bed.

"Goodnight girls" Ororo said lovingly kissing each of her girls on the head before heading to the door.

Turning off the light next to their beds Logan also headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams he whispered before closing the door tight.

Midnight 

Faith lay in her bed sweat dripping off her head as she twisted in her sheets trying to escape from the person in her dreams.

"Leave me alone please" she called out into the darkness.

She had been having these nightmares ever since she could talk, maybe even longer her parents couldn't tell.

It just seemed that since she could talk she was able to tell them about her nightmares.

All she could remember was being surrounded by darkness and out of the darkness a boy would appear telling her to trust him and to follow him.

All she could do was listen.

Once in her dream she told him she didn't want to go with him and he laughed at her, he just kept laughing she had cried to her mother one night.

She didn't know whether to trust him or to ignore him.

But ignoring him never seemed to work any more every time she tried he would stroke her face the first couple of times she swatted his hands away but he just kept putting his hands back on her face.

She assumed he was just a regular boy but one night her dream got worse, seriously worse.

She had fallen asleep and after a few minutes was floating in the darkness and sure enough the boy appeared telling her to trust him and to follow him.

This time she decided to tell the boy to go away and leave her alone but what she didn't know was that the boy in the dreams had gotten stronger and was now ready to activate his plan.

Just as she was about to yell at the boy who had haunted her dreams for years she felt something behind her slowly she turned round but there was nothing there.

Turning back to the boy she noticed something had changed about him he looked older.

His short brown hair was now darker and much longer.

His eyes looked far darker than there usually brown in fact they almost looked black and he was at least five feet taller.

What had changed the most was his face usually he looked playfully, childish and menacing but today he looked absolutely… she couldn't find a word to describe it, she thought long and hard to think up a word the only one she found which came close had to be EVIL.

Seeing the bewildered look on her face he stepped forward stroking his hand across her face as he had done many times before.

She raised her own hand getting ready to smack his away but she found herself unable to do so looking into his dark eyes like this she found her self glued to the spot as his hand moved lower to wrap itself around her neck.

Quickly and roughly he shoved her back by the throat pinning her against a wall that had appeared in her mind unable to move she gazed up at him terrified.

Suddenly and without warning she felt a sharp pain in her neck where his hand was covering and could hear his voice inside her head saying those words again.

(Trust me, follow me.)

"Uggh stop please" she yelled hoping he would release her and the voices would stop.

Unexpectedly he let his hand drop to her sides and brought his other one up to the other side pulling her forward till there noses were touching.

"Now you are mine," he whispered slowly.

Ten Years Later 

She screamed loudly sitting up from the bed in a panic remembering that horrid night ten years ago.

She was sixteen now and she was still having that dream.

Reaching over to her alarm clock she pressed the snooze button before standing out the bed and walking two steps to her sisters bed.

"Come on hope we've got school to get to" she said nudging her sister to get up.

Slowly the pile on the bed started to move and a patch of white hair appeared from under the blankets.

"Im up, Im up" hope mumbled sleepily.

Faith crept slowly into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom trying hard not to wake up her parent or her brothers and sisters.

Turning on the shower she turned to the mirror pulling off her pyjama top she stroked her neck gently running her fingers over the now slightly faded scar.

Sighing sadly she peered at her reflection, memories running through her head of that night and the boy who had scarred her and left this sign, this **Red Star**.

She turned taking off the rest of her clothes she climbed in the shower preparing for another day.


	7. A New School Day

Coming out of the shower, she got dressed quickly and headed back to her room once there she found hope already dressed and sitting on her bed brushing her short white hair humming happily to herself.

"I love school," she said to her sister once she had sat down beside her.

"You love any excuse to be smart" faith replied in her usual cold way grabbing the brush from her sisters' hands to brush her own hair.

"Just cos I'm smart and your not" hope called out pulling her jacket from the cupboard and heading down stairs.

"_Just cos I'm smart and your not,"_ Faith repeated her words sarcastically.

She too grabbed her coat and followed her sister.

Passing two doors, she stopped to bang on each.

"John, Vanessa you're going to be late" faith called out.

She stood banging for another five minutes before letting out a sigh and running down stairs.

She entered the kitchen to see her mother pouring a glass of milk for her sister.

"Good morning faith" Ororo said smiling gently.

"Mornin" faith replied rigidly.

"Would you like some blueberry waffles," Ororo asked after putting her last batch onto a plate for hope.

"Ill just have an apple" faith stated grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and heading out the front door.

She turned round once.

"Tell dad I missed him but wanted to say good morning" she said then walked out the door.

Hope quickly bundled the pancakes into her mouth, kissed her mother on the cheek then ran after her sister.

"Faith wait" hope yelled after her sister running to catch up with her.

"I want us to walk together," she said once she caught up.

"Funny I don't" faith answered walking faster.

"Come on faith you know I don't like walking alone" hope whined miserably.

"Fine but once your friends get here your gone" faith grumbled.

"I swear" hope said smiling.

Then walked on for about ten minutes when the school came into view standing at the front gate were the cheerleading squad.

Two girls in the front of the group turned round to look at the twins.

Smiling they ran up and past faith shoving her out of the way to get to hope hugging her softly.

"Hi hope when did you get here?

What class do you have next?

Will you sit beside me?"

Faith could here the usual questions hope was asked by the cheerleading squad on every given day.

Rolling her eyes disinterestedly, she managed to get out of the group of girls.

'Cheerleaders' she thought to herself angrily.

Hope was not actually a cheerleader but she was best friends with the head cheerleader and faiths second worst enemy Naomi summers.

'Second only to Michaela Creed' she thought with disgust.

Finally, she reached friendly territory.

The Loner/Goth/Mosher/Freak area of the school****

"Home" she whispered gleefully.

"And isn't it beautiful" said a voice behind her.

She turned round to be greeted by the familiar look of yellow eyes, blue lips, white teeth and a tail.

"Kieran" faith called hugging him fiercely.

"Did you miss me?" he asked nonchalantly

"No" faith replied cockily.

"Well you may not have missed him but I know you missed me" another voice called out.

She turned round only to be pulled into a deep and passionate kiss.

About a minute later, the kiss was over and she smiled up at the person, suddenly the smile turned into an angry look.

"Jeffrey how many times have I told you not to do that" she yelled swatting him playfully on the chest.

Soon the rest of the x-men started showing up now the only people missing were lea and tiffany.

"Malachi have you seen tiffany" faith asked turning to the monster of a man.

"She has an early cheerleading practise she will be out soon" he answered his voice booming over the sound of children playing.

"Okay and does anyone have any idea where lea is" faith asked the whole group turning to look at each one in turn.

Margaret was the one to speak.

"I talked to her about ten minutes ago she said she was stuck in traffic, she said would meet us in homeroom." Margaret replied nodding her head as she finished.

"Right thanks" faith stated smiling broadly.

Suddenly the bell went off and the students all piled into the school.

All the xmen walked together, as luck would have it they were all in the same homeroom along with a couple brotherhood members and all the female acolyte members and Apocalypse.

Faith hated him being here but raven (Mystique) said he deserved an education like everyone else, but faith new why he was there and it was not for an education.

Slowly they entered the classroom walking to their assigned seats.

Sitting down next to an already seated tiffany, faiths eyes wandered over to the door where two sets of eyes stood watching her

Soon the owner stepped forward into the light revealing themselves to the people in the class.

Watching this person faiths hand slowly travelled up to rest on her neck running her hands once again across the scar.

For at the door stood Apocalypse.


	8. Now you are mine

He walked in the door like he owned the place faith hated that about him, always staring at her reading her mind and smiling that smile that sent chills through her body.

Following Cameron were his twelve girls – Naomi, creed, Ashley, nikki, Emily, Karen, molly, Sarah, Leanne, Michelle,

Amy and Tirana. (The last five are human).

Everywhere Cameron went he would be surrounded by girls swarming him and swooning over his every word and movement.

Quickly faith turned away from the group trying to look busy she started talking to tiffany.

"Hey tiff what was happening with cheerleading" she asked half curious.

Still she could feel his eyes on her.

"Naomi called us in to practice for our game against hayfield sorry I didn't tell you" tiffany replied.

"Oh its okay Malachi told me you were busy I was just a little worried that's all" she told her trying to avoid looking over at the group that had now taken up the back corner.

After ten minutes of friendly chatter the teacher made an appearance.

"Hello class welcome back, I hope your weekend was enjoyable now to get down to some serious work. Faith would you pass out the workbooks please" Miss Hadley asked smiling annoyingly (to faith that is).

Faith got up angrily

"Fine" she mumbled grabbing the pile of workbooks off the shelf next to her.

Standing up she made her way through the class handing out the books.

She looked up ready to hand out the final fifteen to the back group.

'Breath in, breath out, come on faith you can do this' she told herself quietly.

Silently she reached over passing books to Karen and molly that both smiled suspiciously.

Next there were Naomi and Emily who grabbed their books out of faiths hand before she even reached the table.

The five human girls kept talking as faith gave them their books ignoring the fact that she was even there.

She took a deep breath she was reaching the worst table possible.

She threw Michaela her book before she could do anything and tried to do the same with Cameron.

As quick as he could he reached over to place a hand on her arm running his fingers from her arm to her wrist until he reached the book.

She looked up at him while this was going on and saw what she feared the smile.

Looking down again she let go of the book and turned round to leave hearing his voice inside her head as she travelled back to her seat.

'now you are mine'


	9. Lab Partners

Faith sat down in her seat and started looking out the window.

She wanted to be somewhere else that she knew, not here with him burning a hole in the back of her head with his mesmerising eyes.

Slowly the period ended with the sound of the second period bell.

Quickly faith grabbed her stuff flinging it in the bag and ran out the door thankful for her next period class which was located in the opposite building from Cameron.

Once seated in her second period class she let her mind wander to a dream she had been having for a while now.

Every second day it seemed the dream would change to one where she and Cameron were much older.

It looked like a future life, living together in a black palace surrounded by fire, it was one of the darkest dreams she had ever had in her life.

All she knew was that she hated the dream seeing herself with him hurting innocent people it made her feel sick watching him touch her and make her do things she didn't want to.

She didn't understand why in every dream they were together and why in every dream did she keep saying she loved him.

'That wasn't true' she thought to herself frowning into the thought.

Suddenly her mind was snapped back by the lunch bell, gathering her stuff, she headed out for the large oak tree in the grounds.

Reaching it she sat down laying her bag beside her.

Waiting silently for the rest of her team she was thankful for the time alone leaning back against the bark she closed her eyes dreamily relishing in the cool breeze.

Unexpectedly she inhaled deeply grabbing onto two hanging branches she pulled herself stealthily into the tree.

Kieran teleported in front of the tree quickly trying to surprise her only to find a bag in her place.

Surprisingly faith jumped landing on Kieran's shoulders shoving him to the ground.

"Hey how do you do that?" he asked while being crushed under her adamantium weight.

"Easy, she has heightened sense making her aware that you were coming" Malachi stated crossing the path to the tree.

"Well that's just great" he replied huffing.

Faith got up from the ground pulling Kieran up with her.

Jeffrey showed up moments later in his football jersey.

"Oh god take that off" lea said walking towards them with Margaret and tiffany while shielding her eyes.

Jeffrey smiled lightly while pulling off the jacket.

Faith passed him his leather one putting the football jersey in his rucksack.

Suddenly tiffany let out a scream running over to Malachi who burled her around in the air.

Kissing each other happily they whirled around for about thirty second breaking apart they sat down next to faiths bag.

Jeffrey sat down behind wolf pulling out a package with two sandwiches.

Handing one to faith they ate for ten minutes chatting about anything they could think of.

Meaningless gossip and what not.

Lifting her head up to smile faith glanced at the couple coming towards them.

Hope and Mathew walked across the lawn fingers entwined talking blissfully to each other seemingly unaware of their surroundings until a voice pulled them out of their lover's trance.

"Hey angel, kitten coming back to reality any time soon" lea called over to her brother and his long-term girlfriend.

Lea liked hope a lot she just didn't understand guy, girl relationships but she assumed a lot of lesbians felt that way.

Smiling she turned from Hope and Mathew to clasp Margaret's hand.

Lovingly Maggie squeezed her hand back.

Hope and Mathew joined the group sitting down in between Kieran and Faith and Jeffrey.

"So what are you guys doing round this end of the school?"

"I thought you of all people would have been with Naomi" faith asked looking at Hope while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Not today Naomi is out with Cameron as usual" hope replied with a face filled with disgust.

'I don't know what she sees in him' hope thought to herself.

'Same thing he sees in her' faith thought back.

Forty-five minutes passed.

The group got up and started to head to their third period classes, usually they were all in small groups, as most of them shared one or two classes together each day.

Next for faith was biology.

She hated biology because every single mutant acolyte woman was in her class and they had odd numbers for lab partners.

She always got partnered up with one of them.

She arrived at her class just in time to hear who her lab partner would be.

"Faith Monroe Howlett" her teacher called.

"Yes miss," she asked frowning in frustration.

"Your lab partner will"

Faith took a deep breath and almost choked on it when her teacher finished.

"Michaela Creed"

She could hear her mind literally screaming.

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!'


	10. Home Sweet Home Introducing Gemma

She couldn't believe it; it was impossible, absolutely impossible.

'Creed, she was partners with creed.'

Even at that moment she could see Michaela smiling vindictively at her.

Thinking up evil ways to make her life even more horrible.

Faith slumped down in her chair huffing angrily.

All too soon she heard the chair beside her scrape along the floor and someone sit down.

She did not need to be psychic to know who it was.

"Well look what we have here" came the distinct sound of creeds deep Canadian drawl.

Even as the words were leaving, her mouth faith was being surrounded by the acolyte women.

Slumping further down in her seat faith took to staring at her shoes hoping and praying they would just go away.

Suddenly the teacher appeared at the desk.

"Girls back to your lab stations, faith you better be helping creed I don't want her doing everything like last time," the teacher stated looking cross.

"Last time" faith yelled but lowered her voice when the teacher glared at her from across the desk.

Faith remembered last time they had been assigned to work together she had done everything while creed had sat there doing nothing, the next day Ororo got a phone call from the teacher telling her that faith has not been taking part.

Well apparently, Cameron had told the teacher that creed had been doing everything.

"And she believed him" Malachi had asked faith at lunch the next day.

"Yes because Cameron has been using his powers to sway all the teachers into hating faith," she had answered him.

Just another way to make faiths life miserable like having all his girls taunt her and having him inside her head was not bad enough.

Now her mother believed everything Scott and Jean told her and Scott and Jean believed everything Naomi told them and Naomi told them everything Creed told her.

'It's a vicious cycle' faith thought to herself angrily watching creed filing her nails as she did the work.

After what felt like an eternity, the home bell rang.

Grabbing everything faith literally ran out the doors to the front gates where the x-men were waiting.

"How did it go" Kieran asked walking beside her.

"God don't ask" she replied angrily walking faster.

"Okay lets just head to the base for training" lea said taking to the air to fly instead of walk.

Kieran headed off the other way.

"Where are you going" Margaret asked catching up with faith.

"To get gemma ill meet you guys there."

Suddenly Jeffrey appeared taking faiths hand squeezing it lightly but reassuringly

"Everything will be okay I promise" he whispered into her ear.

Slowly her anger disappeared replacing her grimace with a smile they continued walking until they reached the base.

A large mansion surrounded by a vast Forrest, the mansion sat on a small cliff a large rock at the bottom they had created holographically as a doorway.

The road leading to the mansion stopped right at the rock allowing them to drive straight through only when a signal was sent from the vehicles to there inner system.

When walking they had a special outer system to allow them access using voice and fingerprint identification.

Reaching the rock face faith walked over to a bush growing out beside the doorway.

Pushing a button on a small communicator in her pocket a small metal stand rose from the bush placing her hand on the stand she recited her password.

"Akasha" she stated loudly.

"Voice and DNA match accepted, access granted"

A computerised voice answered.

Slowly the rock face disappeared showing a long dark tunnel.

Walking through the tunnel at each stage, lights overhead were activated by the computer system showing off various expensive cars and motorcycles along with a rather large and expensive black jet.

At the end of the tunnel a large metal door opened, the entire team went through the door except Margaret.

"Margaret aren't you coming" lea asked coming back through the door.

"Naw im going to finish repairing the Jet" she answered her lover smiling up at her floating figure.

Suddenly lea swooped down landing gently on the metal tiled floor.

"Alright ill see you at dinner" lea called walking back through the doors.

"Bye" Margaret called grabbing her overalls off a hook on the wall.

Through in the next room the xmen were beginning to relax. The room was a dark red colour with a large black carpet.

It was filled with a kitchen area, two pool tables, and an air hockey table, a large TV, two couches and two chairs for each couch ion the middle of the couches was a large glass coffee table.

This was the recreational room.

Surrounding the recreational room was nine doors, six bedrooms, one gym and the final door led up to the mansion floors, which were currently occupied by the avenger members of Mutant High.

Beyond the gym was another room with an indoor swimming pool, which led out into the back garden, which also had a swimming pool two tennis courts and a racetrack.

Currently Jeffrey was pulling a pizza out of the freezer to cook for dinner, faith was on the couch reading, and lea was playing pool with Malachi as tiffany did her nails on the opposite couch from faith.

Unexpectedly Kieran Bamfed in from across town holding a young woman in his arms with short brown hair and dark glasses covering her originally hazel eyes and she was wearing a short yellow dress.

"Hey Kieran, hey gemma" tiffany greeted the two.

Turning around the young woman smiled at the woman at the pool table.

"Hello tiffany" she replied curtly.

"How are you gemma" faith asked looking up from her book.

"Im good im learning how to read Braille but its really hard but Kieran said he'd help" she answered gazing up at her long term boyfriend.

"Well you do need to learn how on earth you would be able to read without it." Lea asked rhetorically.

"Good point" gemma replied taking off her glasses and walking over to the couch while Kieran showed her the way.

"But no one ever said being blind was easy" faith stated

"no it definitely isn't easy" gemma nodded.


	11. Love

"Its getting easier, after all ive been blind most of my life but Im glad my boyfriend understands" gemma replied beaming at everyone in the room.

"Well I love you don't I" Kieran asked her rhetorically kissing her gently on the nose.

"I love you too baby blue, anyway I wanted to know if I can spend the night here my parents are going out of town for a doctors convention" gemma stated looking to faith as she spoke.

"Of course you can stay gems" faith answered lifting her head from her book once more.

"Kieran headed to the kitchen opening up the oven to look inside.

"Mm I smell pizza" he let out inhaling the amazing scent of pepperoni pizza.

"Lets eat" Malachi hollered across the room laying his cue down and walking over to the table to take a seat.

"Ill go tell Margaret dinner is ready" lea proposed leaving the room in search of the garage.

Faith sat her book down on the table and went into the kitchen to get plates.

"Everybody grab a seat" she called from the kitchen.

Everyone sat down at the table as faith carried out two trays one holding the pizza the other carrying ten plates.

"Dig in" Jeffrey called taking his seat next to faith.

The group sat eating and talking for over half an hour once everyone was done the xmen returned to their joy filled night. Ten minutes into the evening faith got up from the table and left to exercise in the gym.

Walking through the corridor she carried her bag of weights thinking over the days events and what was sure to be a relaxing exercise period.

There was nothing faith liked more than to work away her troubles in the gym.

She had changed into a pair of short denim short and a tight black tank top.

Her hair she had pulled back by a thick black hair band.

Rummaging through her work out bag she found what she had been searching for two black dumbbells.

Lifting them up to her chest she began her breathing exercises allowing the dumbbell to fall to her sides with each outward breath.

Slowly she started a rhythm allowing her mind to wander to her lover and partner Jeffrey.

He had always been there for her no matter what and for that she loved him.

Even when he found out what had been happening between her and Cameron he never stopped loving her.

When he found out Cameron and faith were destined to be together to destroy the world and remake it in their image he did not leave he kept tall at her side.

He refused to let go of their love, refused to give up.

Lost in thought faith did not notice Jeffrey watching her from across the room.

Walking across the room slowly he crept carefully trying to sneak up on his unaware girlfriend.

Finally she came back to the present just in time to feel the Cajuns arms snake around her waist pulling her round to face him. Gazing into each others eyes faith couldn't speak couldn't move.

"Jeffrey…" she begun only to be silenced by his mouth brushing against her own softly.

"Shhh, don't speak, just feel" he replied lifting her top to rest his hand on her stomach.

Moaning gently she ran her tongue over his lips begging him to let her in.

Opening his mouth to her their tongues duelled for hours it seemed in reality it had only been a couple of minutes.

Jeffrey lifted faith up onto the railing running round the room.

Wrapping her legs around his waist they continued their lip lock.

Breaking the kiss for a moment faith managed to speak.

"Wait Jeffrey I just wanted to tell you that, well that I love you" she mumbled breathlessly.

"I love you too," he stated before kissing her again harder this time.

Setting her down on the ground they broke their connection again strolling together through the room and out into the recreational room ignoring all the looks Jeffrey focused on faith leading her out into their bedroom.

Once inside they undressed each other taking their time to run their hands over each other's bodies.

Taking longer at the parts they both liked.

Fully undressed they lay together for along time just gazing into each other's eyes drowning in each other's love.

After a while Jeffrey spoke.

"You've been depressed for a while now akasha what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing " faith replied looking away from his gaze.

"Please don't do that don't shut me out" Jeffrey said lifting up her hand laying a kiss on each knuckle.

"I keep feeling like he's up to something, something evil and I don't know if I can fight him, I don't know if Im strong enough" she relied choking on her words.

Oh faith I promise you everything will be okay you have us remember" Jeffrey called out pulling faith against him.

Holding her to his chest his arms wrapped around her tightly as she begun to cry.

After a while the crying stopped and they made love allowing Jeffrey to show faith just how much she meant to him and to show her just how safe she was there with him.

NEXT UP ANOTHER SCHOOL DAY THIS TIME THE ACOLYTES GET PHYSICAL AND APOCOLAPSES MASTER PLAN WILL BE REVEALED.

XXJAYNARUXX


	12. Destiny

The entire x-men woke up to a loud siren, gathering their clothes for school all eight made their way to the breakfast table.

Malachi as usual filled his pate with a huge stack of pancakes covered in raspberry syrup.

Tiffany was one of those girls who counted calories to make sure she was always light enough to stay on the squad.

Lea being a Worthington always made sure not to eat too much to keep her model figure, which she boasted about continuously, everyday at the table she would bore everyone with her dreams of being a famous model and superstar.

Her girlfriend Margaret would smile while she talked trying to look amused but faith could tell she was as bored as she was with the constant drivel.

"Come on everyone or we'll be late for school" Faith informed her team finishing off her glass of orange juice.

Jeffrey got up quickly and followed Faith out into the garage.

"Hey Faith wait up" he called trying to slow her down.

Faith turned abruptly.

"What is it Jeffrey? I want to get the car started". Faith asked a little annoyed.

"Will you be okay today I mean with the whole Cameron situation" he asked quietly trying to keep his voice down so the other would not hear.

"Ill be fine" Faith stated turning back round to the black Porsche in the corner.

"Will you because I don't think so" said Jeffrey grabbing her hand making her turn round to face him.

"Jeffrey, Cameron is up to something I know it and Im going to find out what" Faith retorted grabbing the car door and thrusting it open, she climbed inside and slammed the door shut again.

Jeffrey huffed silently turning to head back inside he was stopped by the sound of the cars horn bellowing around the room.

"Hurry up everyone" Faith yelled from inside the car.

Slowly the metallic doors whirred open and out came Malachi, Tiffany, Margaret, Gemma and Kieran.

Once everyone was inside the car Faith started it up, driving straight forward she reached beside the gear stick to press a small red button.

Suddenly the cave surface vanished replaced by the outside world.

"Seatbelts on" Faith ordered speeding up.

**Underneath Bayville high a meeting was going on between Mystique and the other legends. **

Mystique stood up from her seat in the middle of the large black table.

"We have to do something, Cameron is three weeks away from putting his plan into action and if he starts we will never be able to stop him" Raven called out over the murmurs.

"What about Faith will she be ready in time" Magneto asked Raven curiously.

"I do not know if Faith will be ready in time" Raven replied "However Destiny believes Faith can stop him" she added.

"Is this true Irene?" Agatha asked her quietly.

"Yes" Irene replied from her seat in the corner.

"I have seen Faith defeat Apocalypse, I have also seen her free our people from discrimination bringing forth a world finally at peace" Irene stated smiling happily quickly however her expression turned darker.

"However this dream will come at a price a very terrible price," she added frowning with despair.

"We have to get her ready to face him" Jason Wynegarde said after a few moments of silence.

"It is decided" Raven said firmly.

Back on the surface 

A black Porsche pulled up in the parking lot and the xmen got out.

Faith climbed out of the drivers side only to notice the cheerleaders were not in there usually places at the front gates.

She also noticed Hope was not at the gates either and there was no teachers cars in the parking lot.

"What's going on?" she whispered to her team quietly.

"The teachers are at an emergency assembly with the legends," said a passer-by.

"What about the cheerleaders" Faith asked grabbing the stranger to stop them from walking away.

"The acolytes are inside waiting for the teachers to return" the girl added.

"And Hope and Mathew?" Faith asked quietly.

"I didn't see them sorry," the girl said walking off to join her friends.

"Lets just go to homeroom maybe we can find out more" Kieran suggested quickly.

The team split up to go to their different homerooms Jeffrey and Malachi headed towards P.E., Lea and Margaret went to music and Faith and Tiffany walked down the hallway to English.

"What do you think is going on" tiffany asked timidly.

"Im sure its nothing" Faith said convincingly however she did not believe her own words.

Unexpectedly Naomi and Michaela ran round the doorway.

"Hello Faith, Tiffany we have some new routines we need to show you come on" Naomi called out grabbing Tiffany's arm and dragging her away in the opposite direction.

Faith turned to Michaela.

"What are you up to?" she asked angrily.

"You want to know, go in there and find out," Michaela stated pointing to their homeroom.

"Fine" Faith replied entering the room.

The room was pitch black lit only by small candles on either side of the teachers desk.

Faith could just make out the shadow of her tormentor.

"Hello my love please take a seat" came the eerie sound of his voice from the shadows.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked a tear slipping past her dark lashes.

"Come on Faith don't cry what would father think" came another voice from behind her turning she recognised the man at once.

"Simon how could you," she screamed lunging at the boy grabbing his collar she shoved him up against the wall roughly.

As quick as it happened it was undone, Cameron had fired something at her she could tell by the stinging sensation in her arm and everything went dark.

**Dream World **_(Thoughts In Italics)_

She was in Egypt, she could tell by the pyramids.

There was a woman a very beautiful woman with long dark hair and stone cold eyes, they were familiar. 

_What is her name? _

_Wait!!! she knew her name it was shashiri, 'how do I know that' she thought to herself._

Suddenly a man appeared, a strange man with light blue dreadlock hair.

_Wait I recognise him too. Its Cameron's father it's the first apocalypse._

_What does this mean?_

Suddenly the dream changed. Apocalypse and the woman were walking out in the garden.

The woman was walking ahead of him. It looked as though he was stalking her.

Swiftly he leapt at her knocking her to the ground.

_Oh god she is so scared. _Faith thought as she sat watching.

The woman was screaming and struggling to fight him off of her but to no avail.

The dream changed again this time the woman was there but no sign of apocalypse she was screaming again but she was surrounded by people.

_What's happening now?_

She was screaming but she looked sort of happy it was then that she heard it and she understood.

_A baby crying. _ _This is how Cameron entered the world, his mother was raped by apocalypse, and the baby is Cameron_ she said to herself, her inner voice filled with shock. 

The world shifted yet again this time she recognised everyone her father, her mother and their bedroom the only difference between the present and this dream world was there was no sign of any of her brothers and sisters only her parents.

Her mother was looking out from her balcony; her father was sneaking up on her a dark menacing smile across his lips.

Faiths brow narrowed in confusion.

_I don't understand dad never looked at mum like that, what's going on?_

Her mother's scream made things clearer this was how she came to be.

_This is when the shadow king raped my mother. _

The dream changed it became darker the entire world disappeared the two men were all that was left and they were speaking in hushed tones.

"This is the deal, I will have a son as my heir, my personal prophet told me so and you my shadow friend will have to find the means to procreate a daughter and together they shall rule the world" apocalypse stated smiling evilly at his partner.

"Your sure this will work?" the shadow king asked hesitantly.

"I have seen it, here ill show you" apocalypse said raising his hands up to the shadow kings head.

Changing the dream once more.

It was now the future everything the prophet had predicted had come to pass.

The world had fallen into darkness.

Apocalypse II and Faith Akasha Monroe Howlett ruled together.

Taking over the sentinels' main base they turned them against their creator.

Used them to recruit mutants into their army and kill any humans in their path. It really was hell on earth.

Faith couldn't believe it.

_No, no it can't be, I would never_ she cried tears running down her cheeks.

Looking down at the destruction and pain Cameron had caused, the pain she had caused.

All her friends and family were gone murdered by her own hands.

_No this world is all wrong, I wont let it happen, I wont_ she screamed.

Back in the present world 

Faith sat up with a scream, calming down slightly she realised she was no longer at Bayville she was home in her bed.

Her mother appeared at the door her face etched with worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked running to Faiths bedside.

"Im fine I think" faith stuttered.

"I don't know what Cameron has told you but I do think we need to talk" Ororo added staring at the ground.

"So its true" Faith asked hoping not to hear the answer she feared.

All of a sudden a knock came at the bedroom door.

"Come in" Faith called fresh tears shimmering in her eyes.

The door swung open on its own accord-revealing Mystique to Faiths eyes.

"Aunt Raven what are you doing here" Faith asked looking bemused.

Mystique took one look at Ororo and sighed.

"I think I better let your mother explain child" with that she turned and left.


End file.
